This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A subject, such as a human patient, may select or be required to undergo a surgical procedure to correct or augment an anatomy of the patient. The augmentation of the anatomy can include various procedures, such as movement or augmentation of bone, insertion of implantable devices, or other appropriate procedures. A surgeon can perform the procedure on the patient based on images of the patient, which can be acquired using an x-ray scanner having an imaging system. The images may be acquired prior to or during the procedure. The imaging system may be, for example, an O-Arm or C-arm imaging system. The images may be fluoroscopic or radiographic images depending on an operating mode of the imaging system.
The acquired images of the patient can assist a surgeon in planning and performing the procedure. A surgeon may select a two dimensional image or a three dimensional image representation of the patient. The images can assist the surgeon in performing a procedure with a less invasive technique by allowing the surgeon to view the anatomy of the patient without removing overlying tissue (including dermal and muscular tissue) when performing a procedure.
An O-Arm imaging system includes an ‘O’-shaped gantry and a ‘O’-shaped rotor. A C-Arm imaging system includes a ‘C’-shaped gantry and a ‘C’-shaped rotor. Each of these imaging systems typically includes an x-ray source and a x-ray detector mounted opposite each other on the corresponding rotor. Each of the x-ray sources generates x-rays, which are directed at a subject. Each of the x-ray detectors detects the x-rays subsequent to the x-rays passing through the subject.
An O-Arm (or C-Arm) gantry may have multiple axes (e.g., a x-axis, a y-axis, a z-axis, a wag axis, and a tilt axis) over which the gantry may be moved into position for surgery. The gantry is heavy and may be positioned for surgery by using a pendant (or remote control device) and manually jogging each of the axes one at a time until the gantry is in a selected position for surgery. This is typically a two person activity where a first person is on a near side of the gantry and is driving each of the axes while the other person is watching a far side of the gantry to indicate to the first person any potential interferences with a surgical table, a patient, or other devices and/or items in an area of the gantry.